Exile On Mainstream
by lexilacey27
Summary: A strange man landed in Christine Blom's yard whilst she was on vacation in England ten years ago, but does she remember it? More importantly, why did he come back now? She doesn't know... But he remembers her. And he wants her, probably a little more than he should.
1. Introduction

_So, hello, lovelies. This is going to be a fanifiction, for Doctor Who, using the eleventh doctor (he's all I've seen, so, I have no choice, ha, and I love Matt Smith, he's like a puppy. He's adorable. I'll stop now.) Anyway, I've added an OC; you'll meet her in the next chapter; because this is just an introduction as the chapter title says. _

_Neither Amy nor Rory are in this, no matter how much I love them, I couldn't fit them in, unfortunately. Well, I don't have the entire thing planned out, but I'm pretty sure they won't be in this. Sorry!_

_Also, I should say, this whole thing is inspired by Matchbox Twenty's compilation album, Exile on Mainstream. I just recently became obsessed with them as well as Doctor Who, so I thought, "Why not combine them?" and this is the result. You don't really need to like/know Matchbox Twenty songs, seeing as Doctor Who is the main focus. So enjoy! (Or don't, fine. XD)_


	2. How Far We've Come

"_I believe the world is burning to the ground. Oh well I guess we're gonna find out. Let's see how far we've come. Let's see how far we've come. Well I believe it all is coming to an end. Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend, let's see how far we've come. Let's see how far we've come."_

Christine was woken up by a knock on her door. She doesn't know that today could very well be the end of the world.

It was four in the morning. Christine, like most people, didn't appreciate being woken up so early.

"Blodiga helvete, så här tidigt?" She mumbles to herself in her first language, stumbling out of bed and opening the door.

"Who are ni?" she says, her eyes barely open. She registers a man about six inches taller than herself, with brown hair swept in a hairstyle she can't even begin to describe, and light blue-gray eyes staring into her bright blue ones.

"I am the Doctor." He smiles, and she feels a bit better, but still doesn't recognize him and doesn't think it's a good idea at all to let him into her house. He puts his hands on her arms, not completely registering the fact that she's still uneasy. "Are you alright?"

"Ja, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're still mixing up your Swedish and English, if I had to guess, you're either a new speaker or you're quite nervous. I don't know why you'd be, Christine." Her eyes widen as he speaks her name. "Because we have met before... You really don't remember me?"

"Nej. I mean, no."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I speak both Swedish and English. But the fact that you don't recognize me and I recognize you isn't good at all. You change, I don't, for the most part, unless I go through a regeneration." He shivers. "But that won't happen any time soon, considering I just went through one."

"Regeneration? I don't understand..."

"Oh, but you will. But first we've got to save the human race. May I come inside?"

"But I don't know you! I don't even understand half of what you're saying to me, for all I know you could be a bloody _våldtäktsman!" _She doesn't know how to say that word in English, her knowledge of the language doesn't go that far. She never thought she'd have to use it in English, so she never bothered. The Doctor understood her anyway.

"Oh, now you've got me good and mad. I'm trying to save you, save the entire human race, and you accuse me of being a bloody rapist!"

He pushes her out of the way, gently, despite his awful mood. "Excuse me, I don't remember saying you could come in."

"And I don't remember you telling me you'd rather die than help me fix this problem." He sighs, sonicing lamps and anything that happened to give off heat. "The temperature is rising, do you notice that?"

"Actually, yes. It's pretty warm for December..."

"Whatever this is is trying to burn the world to the ground using the atmosphere..."

"Why are they starting here?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor says, sonicing her radiator now.

"Well, I'd assume they'd start here, considering this is where you're saving 'the entire human race'."

"No, the same problem is happening everywhere else."

"Then why did you pick this place to start?"

"Because, Christine, I know you. I've known you for quite some time. I've said it before... I don't understand how you can forget that. Usually I'm the one who forgets."

"I really don't remember you."

_Is what he's saying true? _She wonders. _If so... What is my life going to mean if it's gone? I've got to help him; I can't just let everyone die._

He grimaces and nods. "But a rapist? What kind of rapist would come to your door and ask to come in? I don't understand that line of thinking."

"I don't know! I'm sorry, alright!" Her accent grew thicker as her voice raised. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Shh. Shh. It's fine, don't yell. I was just curious."

"Alright..."

"So, let's go to the TARDIS then."

"TARDIS?" She questions, wondering if it was yet another English word she had yet to learn.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, but it's really just a time machine when it comes down to it."

"Time machine? You landed in a time machine in my backyard?"

"Yes. You didn't find it so absurd ten years ago."

"If you would be so kind as to not refer to a time I really don't remember, this would probably work out better."

"Oh, just come with me." He grabs her hand and walks outside with her. "It's a lot bigger on the inside, just so you know." He smiles and opens the door. Christine walks around, taking everything in.

"We're not going to actually fly this thing, are we?"

"Not at the moment, no. We've got to figure out what's going on first."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact I can't remember you..."

"I like the way you think! It might be erasing memories, most likely the most important ones first, because those take longer, from everyone's minds. It'd create a lot of dormant, empty brains who wouldn't try to stop them. Alright, you've got to try and remember whatever you can, Christine."

"Wait, are you saying you're the most important memory I have?"

"Most likely, I mean, it's not everyday you meet a time lord, now is it?" He laughs. "It's getting pretty confused, it can't make you forget me yet, and it needs to, in order to erase anything else. So, now's the perfect time to try and remember things it has erased already. Sit down over there, and close your eyes." He takes her hands in his. "Tell me what you remember."

She tells him about school, the occasional birthday or holiday, and then something comes over her. "I remember you now! I do!"

"Bloody hell, I knew you would! Tell me what happened."

"I was nine, I was on vacation with my parents, but they'd gone out and left me at the house, where I live now, and you crashed in the yard. You came into the house, you went through a hell of a lot of my food, you settled on fish fingers and custard." She laughs. "Then you told me you'd be back in ten minutes and went back in the TARDIS."

"Very good! Brilliant, Christine!" He kisses her forehead. "I could bloody well kiss your lips right now!"

She's about to say, "Why don't you?" but she stops herself. Instead, she says, "That wasn't ten minutes, that was ten years!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. Do you notice, it's colder now?"

"Ten years!"

"Oh, you didn't even remember me until now!"

"No, you're why I moved to this bloody house! I kept hoping you'd come back! I remembered you before this!"

"Oh, Christine. We've got to fix this. They're coming now. When this is over, you can yell at me all you want. What time is it, do you know?"

"My watch stopped working. Isn't it around ten now?"

"I don't really know. The clock in here isn't working either."

"Well, great."

"Alright, people are outside now. Go out there, find someone you know, ask them if they remember anything. I'll stay here, and wait for this thing to attack."

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I do this all the time."

She walks outside, and realizes that it's probably twenty degrees hotter than it should be. She takes off her coat, and realizes she hasn't really cared that the world could be over any second. She hasn't cared in an hour or so, about anything. The Doctor had that affect on her, and she wasn't sure if she liked it. She started running, looking for people. Where was she running to? Was there really anywhere to run to? Was everything already over? She sits down on the street, and says to herself, " Where are you going, you know the world is headed for hell." _I should say goodbye to whoever I can, this is it. It's over. It's all gone._

She gets up and starts running again. _What am I thinking? I'm going to fix this. The Doctor's got it under control, I'm fine. It must be the air, or something, I don't know. It must be. I've got to find people, and I've got to stop this. _

She ends up at a cafe, and walks in. Her friend, Aaron, was there, so she decides to ask him how much he remembers. He doesn't remember much, and as they talk she feels the air getting warmer and her brain trying to trick her into thinking everything is gone again. Aaron seems to be having the same problem. Soon enough, he starts saying things like, " It's gone, baby, it's all gone. There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home. It was cool, it was just all cool. Now it's over for me and it's over for you." mixed into what he's telling her he remembers. It gets to the point where everyone in the cafe is saying the exact same thing. Christine gets up and runs back to the TARDIS, opening the door and running into the Doctor, not on purpose, but he hugs her anyway, realizing she's crying before she does.  
"Shh, it's fine. I've figured it out."

"Really?" She says without moving her head from his chest.

"Yes, and I'm going to fix it."


End file.
